peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 March 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-03-16 ; Comments * Show from Peel Acres. Introduction: “Hello, entire population of the known universe!” * First Mouse On Mars track, ‘Download Sofist’, hadn’t been played when the session was first broadcast. JP says that this may have been because he was talking too much. *Introducing ‘Peter Gunn’: “This is the record that I used to maintain was the best record that have ever been made until ‘Teenage Kicks’ came along.” After the Elastica track that follows, which has a vaguely similar guitar riff, JP then plays again “the most sublime moment in all of recorded popular music, when the sax stops and Duane comes twanging in on his own.” Anita the producer claims to have never heard the record before. William apparently tells his dad to turn it down before he blows the speakers. *On request, JP promotes the debut gig of an emailer's band for the next night, declaring he "doesn't know what they're like, but admires their impudence". The band were/are based in Cornwall and known as Every Third Sunday. There is no record of them appearing on any subsequent show. Session *Mouse On Mars, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1999-11-13. First broadcast 19 January 2000. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Six By Seven: New Year (LP - The Closer You Get) Mantra *Elephant Man: Pown Daddy & High Grade Anthem (single) Pown Daddy *Trembling Blue Stars: Sometimes I Still Feel The Bruise (LP – Broken by Whispers) Shinkansen *Mouse On Mars: Download Sofist (Peel Session) *Hopeless Homer: The Girl In The Red Blue Jeans (LP – Bayou Rockabilly Cats) Ace *Bowery Electric: Psalms Of Survival (LP – Lushlife) Beggars Banquet *Remington Super 60: Lost Kid (7” single) My Kredroner *Total Science: Deal It (12" single – Scope b-side) Fuze *Radar Brothers: Shifty Lies (CD - 5) Chemikal Underground *Ovuca: Eustace (EP - King Stacey) Rephlex *Laura Cantrell: Somewhere Some Night (LP - Not the Tremblin' Kind) Spit & Polish *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (single) London *Elastica: Love Like Ours (LP – The Menace) Deceptive *Mouse On Mars: Gogonal (Peel Session) *Jesus & Mary Chain: Some Candy Talking (LP - The Complete John Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Jake Mandell: Enchanted Philter (LP – Quondam Current) Front Inc. *Brassy: Who Stole The Show (LP - Got It Made) Wiiija *Wire: Pink Flag/2 (CD – The Wire Trappers No.5 ) The Wire *Clinic: The Return Of Evil Bill (single – The Return of Evil Bill) Domino *Chris Liberator: Set Fire (LP – Set Fire) Truelove *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Twist The Knife (LP - Furnace Room Lullaby) Mint *Broadcast: Come On Let's Go (LP - The Noise Made by People) Warp *High Fidelity: Cola Coca (LP – Demonstration) Plastique Recordings *Mouse On Mars: Pinwheel Herman (Peel Session) *Lolita Storm: I Luv Daddy (LP - Girls Fucking Shit Up) Digital Hardcore Recordings *Delgados: American Trilogy (LP – The Great Eastern) Chemikal Underground *John Doonan: 'Set Dance: The Ace & Deuce Of Piping (LP-Flute For The Feis)' (Leader) File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-03-16 (FM) (DK recorded) *b) jp160300 ;Length *a) 02:00:24 *b) 02:00:12 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Not currently available online *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Max-dat Tapes